exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE"
|title= GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE" |image= GENERATIONS_-_MAD_CYCLONE_2017_TOUR_logo.jpg |caption= Tour logo |artist= GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE |original= |start= July 22, 2017 |end= December 18, 2017 |oneday= |released= |format= |label= |type= Tour |previous= GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE WORLD TOUR 2017 ~SPEEDSTER~ (2017) |next= GENERATIONS CHINA TOUR 2018 "MAD CYCLONE" (2018) }} GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE" is the fifth live tour of GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE and fourth national tour. It started on July 22, 2017 and ended on December 18, 2017. Two additional dates of the tour were announced on September 8: on November 24 in Mie and the final concert of the tour on December 18 in Shizuoka.GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 “MAD CYCLONE”追加公演決定！！ (archived) A footage of the November 8 and 9 concerts in Osaka-jo Hall was released as DVD/Blu-ray on February 28, 2018 as GENERATIONS' second video release. Setlist # MAD CYCLONE # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo # PIERROT # Togetherness # feat. GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE - PKCZ® # SOUND OF LOVE # ALL FOR YOU # Make You Mine # Stupid ~Makka na Bracelet~ # Namida # Love You More # Pray # Performers Showcase # DJ ALAN Medley ## BRAVE IT OUT ## REVOLVER ## HOT SHOT ## Sing it Loud # Hard Knock Days # RUN THIS TOWN # Performance Varies #* SUMMER TIME LOVE (until 9/24) #* I Believe (10/28 onwards) # be the ONE # Y.M.C.A. # Evergreen '-ENCORE-' # Sora # NEXT # BIG CITY RODEO # AGEHA DVD/Blu-ray | image = GENERATIONS_-_LIVE_TOUR_2017_MAD_CYCLONE_cover.jpg | title = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE" | original = | type = DVD/Blu-ray | artist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE | released = February 28, 2018 | formats = DVD, Blu-ray | recorded = November 8-9, 2017 | label = rhythm zone | chronoartist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE | chronotype = Video Release | previous = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2016 "SPEEDSTER" (2016) | current = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE" (2018) | next = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" (2019) }} GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE" is the second DVD/Blu-ray release of GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE. It was released on February 28, 2018 in four editions: two limited and two regular 2DVD and 2Blu-ray. Limited editions include a special photobook and packed in a digipak case. Editions * Limited 2DVD (RZBD-86516~7, ¥5,980) * Limited 2Blu-ray (RZXD-86518~9, ¥6,980) * Regular 2DVD (RZBD-86520~1, ¥4,980) * Regular 2Blu-ray (RZXD-86522~3, ¥5,980) Tracklist Disc 1 # MAD CYCLONE # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo # PIERROT # Togetherness # ROAM AROUND feat. GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE - PKCZ® # SOUND OF LOVE # ALL FOR YOU # Make You Mine # Stupid ~Makka na Bracelet~ # Namida # Love You More # Pray # CYCLONE ALLEY # GENERATIONS HYPER REMIXES by Shirahama Alan ## BRAVE IT OUT ## REVOLVER ## HOT SHOT ## Sing it Loud # Mandy (skit) # Hard Knock Days # RUN THIS TOWN # I Believe # be the ONE # Y.M.C.A. # Evergreen '-ENCORE-' # Sora # NEXT # BIG CITY RODEO # AGEHA Disc 2 * GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE" Documentary Oricon Chart Positions DVD Total Reported Sales: x* Blu-ray Total Reported Sales: x* Joint Sales (DVD+Blu-ray) Total Reported Sales: x* Participating Members * Shirahama Alan * Katayose Ryota * Kazuhara Ryuto * Komori Hayato * Sano Reo * Sekiguchi Mandy * Nakatsuka Yuta ; Guests * PKCZ® ** DJ MAKIDAI ** ** Concert Dates References External Links * Tour Website * Oricon Profile: Limited 2DVD | Limited 2Blu-ray | Regular 2DVD | Regular 2Blu-ray Category:GENERATIONS Category:GENERATIONS Tours Category:GENERATIONS DVDs Category:GENERATIONS Blu-rays Category:2017 Tours Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays